Kaiba Loves the 70's
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Mokuba drags Kaiba out to a disco party, ezpecting he'd hate it. But afterwards, Kaiba begins acting like a hippie!


Hey! I'm back with another story! This idea just kind of came to me, so bare with me here. If you think it's weird you're more then welcome to comment on that. It's a one-shot, which is pretty much all I can make that actually get reviewed. Thank you, and good night!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this right now. I'd be in Malibu livin' it up in my party house.

Oh well. Here we go.

**Kaiba Loves the 70's**

_It was just a normal day for Mr. Seto Kaiba. He was really enjoying himself, you know, by yelling at some people, and typing madly on his laptop._

_We all know Kaiba. He's a good man. Never did any harm. (Cough) _

_He wore long coats, big, sweaty turtle necks, and belts in inappropriate places._

_He was just being himself, big ol' bossy Kaiba. But then, something happened. Something terrible! So horrible! Just wait and see!_

"Seto? Hey! Where are you!" Mokuba cried "I have to show you something!"

Kaiba angrily slammed his fingers on his laptop, disgusted. (again) He looked up from the screen and stared at Mokuba.

"What is it?" He asked

Mokuba held up a newspaper ad. At the top, it read:

**COME TO THE 70'S PARTY NIGHT THIS SATURDAY!**

"Are you planning on going to this party, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Not by myself…" Mokuba hinted.

"I'm not going with you."

Mokuba pouted. "Oh, why not? It'll be fun! And I'm sure they'll have free food!"

Kaiba glared at his brother. "Okay. But ONLY because _you _want to go…"

Mokuba smiled evily, and skipped happily out of the room.

Once Mokuba was gone, Kaiba shut his laptop and walked over to his closet, opening it, and realizing he had no happenin' clothes to wear to the party.

"Hmm…"

He then walked over and stood in front of the mirror. He smiled at himself, thinking he looked pretty darn snazzy.

"Maybe I could just wear this!" Kaiba said, showing off himself in front of the mirror.

Mokuba dragged Kaiba through the front entrance. Looking around, Kaiba saw people with multicolored hair, jumpsuits, a pretty colored dance floor, and a bright silver disco ball.

Mokuba hurried off to the bar for some free juice, leaving Kaiba standing by his lonesome with a bunch of lunatics.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called, hoping his brother would come back.

People around him started swinging their butts and waving their arms.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed this time, with much more dying determination.

"Hey now, buddy! Why're you just standin' around? Shake that thang!" Some random guy said.

Kaiba stared, frightened, then moved away from the man, only to find himself moving to the dance floor, the last place he wanted to be.

A couple of girls were slamming their butts together, and Kaiba desperately wished he'd never agreed to do this.

Finally, a big, loud, grumbling, bear-like voice came over the intercom.

"Y'all better get those fannys movin'! Let's start this party!"

Fighting the urge to shake his butt, Kaiba slowly started moving his arms around a little, getting into the beat of the music.

When the rhythm picked up a little, he moved his legs in a jazz-like fashion, causing a couple of eager girls to trot over to him.

Liking what he was getting, Kaiba finally lost it. He swung his butt from side to side, nearly knocking one of the girls over.

Everyone began to clap and cheer, as Kaiba performed several famous disco arm motions, while "Stayin' Alive" blared through the speakers.

Mokuba finally finished his juice and went to where his brother had been standing earlier, only to find him gone. He heard the commotion on the dance floor, and wandered over to it. Moving through the people and seeing who everyone was watching, Mokuba's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"SETO!" He cried, watching his brother get funky, swinging his white trench coat in the air (like he just don't care…heh…sorry).

"Oh, hey, Mokuba!" Kaiba cried. "Come on, join the fun!"

Mokuba stared. "Seto…why don't we head back? It's getting late and you have work to do."

Kaiba walked up to his brother, trench coat swung pimply over his shoulder, and poked his brother in the chest. "Work is for kooks. I'm just chillin'. Word."

Mokuba's eyes opened wider. "Word? Chillin'? Seto we have to go NOW!"

Mokuba dragged his brother away and called their driver.

Kaiba yawned, stretching slighty. He didn't want to go to school he was having too much thinking about the party.

He walked out to the kitchen, hitched a pop tart, and called his driver to take him to school.

Kaiba stepped out of the car and walked to his class.

He opened the door, the last one their, and smiled happily through his pink disco sunglasses.

"Mornin' my hippies. Word."

The class stared in awe and watched Kaiba as he took his seat near the middle of the classroom.

Joey poked him in the shoulder on his lively pink sequence blouse, which went rather nicely with his white silk bellbottoms and platinum silver shoes.

"Kaiba…" Joey said "What happened to you?"

"Went out partyin' with some bros. Word."

"Some bros?" Yugi asked, sitting on the opposite side of him.

Kaiba adjusted his sunglasses and smiled. "One bro, actually. Word."

"Maybe you partied a little too hard?" Tristan suggested, coming up behind them.

"No such thing in my life, hippies. Word." Kaiba said, crossing his legs.

Joey stared at him some more. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Keepin' the peace. Word."

"Seriously, stop with the 'word'." Yugi said.

"Can't stop the beat. Word."

Joey sighed, and grabbed Kaiba by the hair. Dragging to the hallway, he smacked him across the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Kaiba asked.

"No 'word'!" Joey cried, hugging Kaiba.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"You've been acting like a hippie…and talking about parties…and saying 'word' after every sentence!" Joey said.

"Really?" Kaiba asked, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Yeah! But I'm glad you're back to normal. Let's go back to class." Joey said, smiling.

"I'm right behind you." Kaiba said, tucking away his glasses.

"Word."

**OH, MAN! That was fun! R&R!**

**-GK09**


End file.
